Stars
by Kaenen
Summary: Dib has amnesia, so when Zim comes back to Earth in the near future, Dib is determined to find out about his past, but can he handle the truth... Dib POV, ZADR.
1. Blood and Waffles

**Disclaimer: Idon't own IZ.**

**This is my first IZ fic, it's gonna be awesome! And remember, it's in Dib's point of veiw, so don't be confused. Oh and the only reason I took so long to post i twas cause I had to go to summer school and get my grade 9 english credit so I can take art next year, it's a long and confusing story so I'm going going t otell it to you know cause I know you want to start reading my fic.**

* * *

It happened just last week, but it feels like a month has passed since the horror had happened. I close my eyes as I try to remember how exactly it happened, even though I wish it would go away.

I was walking home from Skool, and there was a little green alien on the sidewalk. He was injured. There was blood all over him, and all over the sidewalk. His cloths were torn and dirty. His curled antennas were trembling, and his crimson eyes were shut tight. There was a familiarity about him, but I couldn't remember what.

I stopped beside him and he managed to choke out two words

"_Help me._"

That was all he managed to say before collapsing into unconsciousness. I picked up the poor little alien, after hearing the multiple heavy footfalls moving quickly towards me. I ran as fast as I could to my house.

I placed the alien on the new sofa while I threw some clean sheets on my bed.

"_Damn, now I'll have stains on my new couch,"_ I thought disappointedly, but those stains would never be as permanent as the stains on my hands and heart, why the hell was I so stupid?

I carried the alien to my bed, placing his head gently on the white pillow.

"_How odd… He looks almost peaceful."_

I went to get water to clean his wounds, but a faint spark lit in my memory, something told me that water was bad for the alien. I decided to wait for him to wake up so I could ask him.

I sat on the floor; in the nest on blankets I had thrown on the ground and thought about him.

"_I know him from somewhere, I just can't remember. Damn amnesia!"_ The last thing I remember was waking up in a hospital. I can't remember why, I was just there. They told me I was found lying on the roof of an apartment. But there was something so familiar about the way the alien looked, something tinged in my heart, the thought of lost love, of betrayal, and of death.

I finally nodded into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, I went to my room. I saw the alien sitting on my bed, he was hugging his knees and looking at his feet when I came in, then he slowly turned his heard towards me.

"So stink-beast, you're awake."

"_Stink-beast, that's familiar too,"_ I then asked him, "who are you alien."

"Do you not remember you disgusting human-filth? No I guess your inferior human brain causes you to forget things. I am Zim."

"_Zim! I've heard that before. Everything this alien is saying is somehow recognizable! Maybe he'll help me get my memory back!"_ I had thought naively then, but now I know better.

"I'm Dib." I sounded so stupid.

"I know you stupid pig-beast! Unlike your stupid human-stink race, Irkens have a large memory, and we don't forget thing as easily as you." Zim stood up, and he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going, you're hurt!" I desperately shouted, not wanting to lose my only connection to my memory, my only hope, the answer to this odd feeling in my heart.

"I don't need your help, you'll just get me dirty with your stupid filth!" to my dismay, he kept walking. I had only one choice left.

"Computer, lock all the doors and windows, and never ever, no matter what, let this alien out of the house without my permission." I commanded.

"Yes sir!" the computer replied harshly. After my accident, I found I had lots of money and invested in a smart computer, one with voice commands. I was much easier than typing everything up. My father had told me that I was a real scientist, and had nothing to do with paranormal crap. So after rehab, I found a job in the scientific field and got a contract that allowed me to work at home.

Thick metal sheets fell suddenly, covering every opening in the house to the outside.

"So, Zim, how about staying here for a while?" I rhetorically asked.

"I have no choice stink-beast," the little alien replied

"If, you want," I baited, "I can go and buy you something to clean your wounds, so they don't get infected,"

"As if I need your help, human!" he spat. _"But,"_ Zim thought, _"I could use this to my advantage."_

"Hey, human, I've changed my mind. I've heard that a rare plant called Suzumbachi that I've heard grows near your rainforests," he pronounced the word with difficulty, "I can use that to make a medicine," the deceiving little alien said slyly. _"That should get rid of him long enough for me to escape and find somewhere to die peacefully."_

"Find, I'll go get this plant, only if, when I come back, you'll tell me about myself. I have something called amnesia, but you remind me of something I've forgotten. There's food in the fridge when you get hungry." I walked to the door.

"Computer please let me out," I asked, and the metal sheeting covering the door quickly shot up. I opened the door and started on my way.

I first went to the garage where Tak's ship was still being worked on. I figured that I had finally found out how to make it work.

I turned the ship on, and, to my surprise, it cooperated. I told it to find the closest rainforest on the GPS. It was fairly far, but I was sure, with this ship's speed, I could make it in a couple hours. The ride was quite rough, as I was not quite sure how to fly it yet, but I arrived in one piece. I walked around for a while, and then I found, as cliché as this sounds, it's true, a purple and orange flower. It was situated on a ledge that jutted out of a very tall waterfall. It was when I was deciding how to get the plant, that I was sure was the remedy, when I saw an identical flower beside me. I picked the flower and put it in a special flower-preserving box and headed back to Tak's ship.

When I got back to my house, I saw that the door was open, and when I ran inside, I noticed that Zim was gone.

It was nearly dark when I saw the little alien. He was on the ground, curled up in a fetal position.

"Zim, are you," I hesitated, "are you alive?" I kneeled beside him and turned him over. He had his eyes clenched shut in pain, and he was trembling. Of course, I knew he was alive, but I just wanted him to say something. To prove his existence, to let me know that he was not going to die.

"Go away, stink beast," he managed to say his empty threat with much difficulty. "Leave me to die, they'll just come and get me anyway, this way I'll die quicker and in peace," I could see that he was struggling with his words, but I wasn't quite sure what to do.

After a couple minutes of watching the poor alien writhe in pain on the ground, I remembered the flower.

"Zim, I have the flower, I can heal you, just come back to my house." I told him hastily.

"No, I want to die," he choked.

I really didn't want to, but I had no choice. I grabbed the small alien by the collar of his shirt and dragged him, still struggling and calling me various names like stink-beast, pig-stink, and human-filth, to my secluded home.

I, still regretting all of this, pinned him against my bed, forcefully.

"Tell me how to make the medicine!" I shouted at him, while wincing in my mind, I hated doing this, but I had to.

"No," he tried to yell, but failed miserably.

"TELL ME!" I shouted even louder, and pushed him harder against the bed. Tears filled my eyes and I turned my head away, determined to let him see them.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but when they come looking for me, I won't protect you, earth-stink."

"Ya, ya, whatever," I replied. I then followed Zim's instructions, making a salve for his wounds.

"Here," I commanded, "put this on." I handed him the bottle with the salve on it and left the room, giving him privacy.

"_Wow, he grown a lot stronger already, and he's only been here two days. I wonder how much better Irkens really are than humans?"_ my thoughts took my away into nothingness as I fell asleep on the floor outside my room, leaning on the door.

When I woke up in the morning, my neck and back were stiff and sore. "I'll never sleep sitting against my door again." I grumbled quietly as I went downstairs to make some waffles.

After I had a few waffles made, Zim came downstairs.

"I made you some waffles," I said helpfully, and I pointed to the plate on the table. He sat down and started to eat. I saw that his wounds were much cleaner and looked as if they were somewhat healed. His clothes were also repaired.

"Hey Zim, how are you feeling?" I asked him after he had finished eating his waffles.

"Better, human stink-beast, but I don't see why you would care," the alien retorted.

"I hope you know that the only reason I've kept you alive is for this reason: I want you to tell me about my past," I told him.

* * *

**Wasn't that an awesome beginning? I thought it was. I have the second chapter typed already, but I'm not going to post it for a couple of days cause I wanna get some more of it typed.**


	2. Wrath of the Platypus

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ**

**Well I changed my mind about posting later because I know how anxious you all are to read the next chapter. Aren't I so nice! But be warned, if it takes me a while to post after I hae ran out of pre-written maerial, it'll be because I'm making the capters longer than I have in my previous fics.**

* * *

"You want to know about your past?" Zim yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you. When I first came to earth, I was there to destroy it in part of Impending Doom 2. I was supposed to make it part of the Irken Empire. Then I met you. You were a really stupid kid, who kept trying to save the filth ball you call home, from me. We hated each other! I don't know why you're being so kind to me, but I still hate you! And that won't change!" the alien was now furious, and he ran to Dib's room, as the windows and the doors to outside were still covered in metal sheets.

"Zim, wait, I'm sorry!" I yelled, trying to bring him back, but I failed miserably. At least I now knew what I had been missing, and why I recognized Zim.

I walked to my room and knocked on the door.

"Zim let me in! I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please Zim?" I begged, I didn't want to make him mad, there was still one more thing I wanted to know before he managed to escape.

The door opened a crack, and I saw a crimson eye belonging to Zim.

"What do you want, stink-monster?" he wondered grumpily.

"I just wanted to apologize, I'm sorry for saying the only reason I kept you alive was so I could learn about my past." I replied hastily

"Why do you want to know about your past anyway Dib-stink?"

"I had amnesia, the last thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. They said they found me on the roof of my old house."

"When was this?"

"About five years ago. Why?"

"That was when I left Earth, two Irken Invaders came and arrested me. I was sentenced to death, but I managed to escape, and come here. But it's only a matter of time before they come back for me, this is probably the first place they'll look," Zim stated, and at that moment, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Computer, who's at the door?" I demanded the computer as Zim and I walked downstairs.

"I don't know, there faces are hidden, and their skin is hidden, I can't see them at all-" it replied, but I cut it off

"Lift the metal coving on the front door!" I snapped at it. Could the Computer not do anything right?

"Yes, sir!" and with a loud clanging noise, the front door was revealed. I looked through the peephole and saw two people-like figures standing if front of the door.

"Zim, do you think they're the Irkens?" I questioned.

"How would I know pig-stink?" he replied.

I cautiously opened the door. One of the figures spoke.

"Hello, were here to interest you in the brand new product of radioactive platypus figure-" I slammed the door in their faces.

"They were just salesmen, trying to sell me some radioactive crap," I sat on my couch; the end that didn't have blood stains, and I thought to myself _"who the hell would make radioactive platypus figurines?"_ and it all came to me, they were Irken Invaders coming for Zim. I was so naïve in my childhood.

"Zim, get upstairs, now!" I roared at him, and I need any weapons you may have. I grabbed the pistol I kept in case of emergencies, but Zim didn't have any space weapons so if my gun didn't work on the Irkens, we were doomed.

I ran out the door, hoping the Irkens were still there, I saw them turing around the corner and I chased after them.

"Stop!" I yelled, "I know you want Zim, but you can't have him, go back to your space home Irken monsters!" I shouted in the middle of the street. The two suited figures turned around. One of them lifted their masks, revealing a human face and said to me "I don't know what you're talking about, kid, but we aren't Earkans, or whatever ya called us, and we don't live in space.

Wow, people are already making fun of me for being crazy, now they must have thought I was even crazier. I looked around and people were staring at me, and telling their children to 'pay no attention to the mentally ill man dear,' so I just decided to continue yelling stuff that made me sound crazy. "Then why did you try and sell me radioactive platypus figurines?"

" 'Cause that's what we do, it's called a job. We make new products that people find interesting, then we go around door to door and sell 'em."

"Why would anyone want to buy a radioactive platypus figurine? That's just stupid!" I told them, and they deserved it to. I mean honestly – radioactive platypus figurines? Who in their right mind would buy one?

"They're the new hottest things. People line up to buy 'em," one of the salesmen said. _"I'm sure,"_ I thought derogatorily in my head. I walked back to my house, feeling like the fool that I was.

"Zim, it really was just some sales people. They weren't Irkens."

"And that's why I call you a lesser being," he retorted.

"Well sorry," I snapped back, "I was just trying to keep you safe."

"As if a mere human such as yourself could save me."

"I saved you on Monday from those Irkens that were coming to kill you," I replied smugly.

"Whatever," he muttered, and he walked back up to my room and locked himself in… again.

"Serves him right."

I decided to do some work on my new project that I was in charge of for the lab. I was supposed to create a chimera by grafting some different DNA to a fertilized human egg, taken from a human woman, and preserved in some gross smelly liquid stuff that I was sure, or wanted to know, was. I walked to my small elevator that I have for taking me to my underground lab. When I got to my underground lab I proceeded to look over all the animals I had living there. I walked down the row of large tanks and cages, feeding and checking that each animal was content. I passed the albino collection that contained a python, a dragonfly, a leopard frog, an ostrich and a platypus, then the reptilian collection which contained a diamond back rattlesnake, an iguana, a gecko and a poison-dart frog. The bird collection included a peregrine falcon, a golden eagle, a hawk and a peacock The mammal section had a ferret, a kangaroo mouse, a Siberian tiger, and a raccoon, followed by the insect collection that had a brown recluse spider, a black widow spider, a praying mantis, a poisonous caterpillar and some monarch butterflies.

This took quite a while, and when I finally fooled around with the chimera program I made (it told me what animals were safe to combine and would have the best results), I found that the python, tiger, falcon combo was the most apt to work. I carefully extracted some DNA from each of the creatures (although they were used to me they were still a bit touchy), and grafted it onto the egg. The process took many hours and I was very tired when I decided to quit, as I didn't want to make a mistake due to lack of sleep, and I went back upstairs. I looked at the clock and realized it was 2:36 am, so I grabbed some spare blackest and made a sort of nest on the floor. It was quite comfortable actually. I was seconds away from falling asleep when I saw some strange lights coming from outside. I opened the door after whispering to the computer to lift the metal sheet covering the door. I actually told it to lift all the metal sheets as I was pretty sure Zim wouldn't go anywhere. I stepped out side and as my bare feet touched the cold cement of my porch I decided it was to cold a night for the middle of a heat wave in June. I looked around as best as I could with my human eyes not being able to see very well in the dark. _"I bet Zim would be able to see if anything was out of the ordinary right now"_ I sneered in my head. I decided nothing was wrong, other than the fact that it was really cold out, and went back inside. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow of my nest.

* * *

**I personaly liked the radioactive platypus figurine, I was really bored when I typed this so what can you expect from me. I get bored easily and I do/think the weirdest thing when I am. Well I don't know when I'll post next so don't bug e about it please, it'll probably be soon though, so don't worry.**


	3. Enter, Evil Aliens of Doom!

**I DON'T OWN IZ, QUIT ACCUSING ME ALL YOU ACCUSERS OUT THERE!!!**

**So anyways... here's the next chapter! YAY! I know how excited you all are so I won't write anything else here.**

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that it was still dark out. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:00 am. "Not again," I groaned. It happened to me a lot. I would wake up really early, no matter how little sleep I got, and not be able to fall back to sleep even if I tried really hard. It was like a sleeping disorder or something. I walked around in circles to fully wake up, and then I went back down to the lab to finish grafting my DNA. 

It took another couple of hours, but finally I finished. Now all I had to do was wait until the egg developed. It was hard to tell when it would finish developing because all the different types of animals I grafted to the egg had different development times. I might take a week, or many months. When I went back upstairs I saw that it was now light out. I saw Zim sitting at the kitchen table, and asked him what he was doing.

"Waiting," that was all he said.

"What do you want to eat?" I questioned him, as I didn't know what an Irken ate. He didn't answer. "Feel free to look around for some food," I told him and I went to my computer. My real computer that I can play games on. I played a couple rounds of poker, than I decided that I would teach Zim how to play poker one day. It was during that hour that I heard the front door get blow to bits by the beam of a laser gun. I ran to the door and I saw that Zim was being held captive by some more aliens. They looked like him, but they were a bit taller.

I had an idea. "Hello, welcome to my home. Would you like to stay a while and have some breakfast? Maybe play some cards?"

"Do you have snacks?" one of them asked.

"Yes," I replied, "many snacks."

"Then we'd love to stay for a while," the other replied. Well at least I learned that Irkens like snacks. I got some barbeque potato chips and some orange soda from my fridge and cupboard, and a deck of cards. We sat for quite a while and we had much fun when they grasped the concept of poker. As smart as they may seem, they really aren't that smart.

We played cards and talked until 11:00 pm, then the Irkens who came for Zim decided it was time for them to leave. They'd forgotten completely about Zim. They walked out the door, and just incase, I told the computer to cover the door again. I watched out the window and I saw them talking amongst themselves. One of them turned around and pointed towards my house. They ran back and hit the door repeatedly may times. They yelled at us to open the door. _"I guess they finally remembered what they were here for."_ I walked away to check on the chimera. Zim went to my room. I guess he claimed it as his. Oh well, the nest I had made on the floor was pretty comfortable.

When I checked the chimera, it looked much like a human fetus. Except it had stubs that would turn into wings, and claws that were quite large. I couldn't tell how it was going to be part python, but I guess it would come in time. I noted that it was growing quite quickly, and I wrote all of this down in the notebook I was supposed to be writing in, but I didn't like writing much.

I then went to bed. Life was quite boring. I decided I needed some excitement. Than I noticed that the hammering on the door had stopped. I looked out the window and saw the two Irkens, still sitting on the porch, but I looked like they were asleep. I followed their example and went to sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I found that Zim was gone. The metal on the door looked mangled. _"Apparently they woke up and forced their way in. I didn't know they had any weapons with them. But then why didn't they use them on the door earlier?"_ I asked myself.

I grabbed some breakfast and ran outside. I then ran back inside and grabbed some more food and liquids to take with me. I hopped into Tak's ship, which I now had working for me. I turned it on, and realized it was low on fuel. I didn't know what type of fuel this particular machine took, so I mixed a whole bunch together. The result: success. The ship started and I flew. I had no idea where or for how long I flew, but eventually I fell asleep. It was hard to keep track of time in space. This was bad, if I ate whenever I was hungry, I could run out of food very quickly. I wanted it to last for a while. Same with the drinks. When I woke up, I found that I had a lot of sore muscles, in my neck and back mostly. I also found that I had drifted close to a planet. It was really pretty. The vibrant pink and green woke me up completely. I decided to stop and see if there were any creatures that lived on this planet, and if there were, if they could tell be if any Irkens have went by here. As a matter of fact, there were creatures that inhabited this planet of beauty. They contradicted their planet very much. Their dry and scaly skin was repulsive. But they had the most gorgeous eyes. A mixture of gold, green and purple. They told me that a small Irken ship had, in fact, gone by here. I thanked them and went on my way.

I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to save Zim, there was till something I knew he hadn't told me. Something very, very important. And besides, I couldn't let him die, I was responsible for him. I then realized I had forgotten to do anything with the chimera. _"What if it finished developing and it trashes the lab, or if something goes wrong?"_ I was stuck between by choice of saving Zim, or helping the chimera. I pressed the coordinates on the ship's GPS, and made it go as fast as it could towards earth. If I did this properly I would have enough time to go get the chimera, then save Zim.

In a couple minutes I reached my house. Apparently I didn't go very far. I went to my lab and grabbed the chimera. It was growing quite quickly. I noticed it had soft looking white and black down starting to grow on its head. In a few days it would be completely developed. I took this as a good sign because maybe, just maybe, I could use it to help me rescue Zim.

I took off again, and I bet hundreds of people saw me, but I didn't care. It's not like they could do anything about it. It's not like they had ships too, that they could come and get me on. It's not like they had anyone to rescue. It was much more difficult flying now because I had to keep the chimera from being knocked over. I passed the same bright planet, and since they seemed nice, I stopped there again.

"Hello, my name is Dib, I'm from Earth."

"Earth? You're from Earth? Earth is our enemy! Guards, guards! There's an Earthling here! Help, help!" The ugly-and-beautiful-all-at-the-same-time alien sounded frantic. It ran away from me, and in its place a whole group (or is it a herd, or a flock, or a pack? Oh, I'm gonna have to look this up) of them came and captured me. These ones were stronger, and smellier. Apparently they were the guards of this bright ball. They locked me up in a cell, in a building that sort of looked like a castle. I decided to call it a castle.

* * *

**Wasn't that awesome? OK, I know I sorta made things a bit confusing in the first 2 chapters by saying Dib was coming home from Skool because he was giving a scientifical presentation. And another thing is that I won't be posting anything for a week because ! just found out today that I'm going to camp in two days for a week and I won't be able to go on Fanfiction or type anything tear (except going to camp makes me happy) , but I promise I'll post the next two chapters when I come back. I'll speed type for you. ;p**


	4. The Colour of Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, but if I did there would be many more episodes.**

**So I finally came back from camp, it was so much fun, but I'm really tired so I probably won't type anything for a while, and if I don't please don't be too hard on me. So anyways... I promised I'd post then next two chapters when I got back so here's the first one.**

* * *

I spoke to one of the prisoners beside me, "Hello, my name's Dib, I'm from planet Earth. Could you give me some info about this place?"

"Earth eh? I'm from there too, or at least, I was." He may have been from earth, but he really didn't look it. His pretty much white skin, which was covered in filth, his huge pupils, and his disgusting, tangled, mane of hair, gave him the appearance of a very disgusting breed of alien. "It was a long time ago, when Earth was pretty much new, a group of aliens came to it. They saw it was a beautiful place, and decided to make it part of their empire. At the time, the humans living on Earth were very ferocious, they were the origins of Berserkers, but they refused to let the aliens take control of Earth. There was a huge war between the two races. The humans were almost wiped-out, so they abandoned their fighting, only a handful of the aliens escaped. The aliens taught their young about the humans, and now, even though the aliens that fought in the war are dead, their children have the same fear and hate towards the humans. Recently this species have old other species of alien about the war. Now you can find hardly any aliens who aren't against the humans. Of course there are the few who believe the humans are not at fault, but they are difficult to find."

"So pretty much all the aliens hate humans?"

"Ya."

"How old are you anyway? If all the living humans have no idea about this war, if they've all forgotten, then it would mean you lived near the time of the war, and that it happened a long time ago. How is it possible you've lived so long?" I asked the old man.

"Some things are not meant to be known," that was all he said before he collapsed on the ground. I poked him, and he didn't move. He wasn't breathing that I could tell, but I couldn't fell if he had a pulse, as he was too far away. I assumed he was dead.

I sat in silence; there was nothing else to do anyway. I had no idea how long had passed when they came to get me. I felt like days, but I couldn't have been more than an hour. I was hungry, thirsty and tired; I was starting to wilt away. So I just stopped caring. When they came to execute me, I went with them willingly, I didn't even try to resist. They thrust my head against a metal block _"wow, it's a modern day head-chopping block,"_ I laughed to myself as I felt my neck hit the cool iron block violently. I think the block fractured my neck, 'cause I felt tiny little fragments poke into my skin from the inside of my neck before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed. The cool goose-down duvet felt smooth against my skin. Wait. Skin? Then I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked frantically around the room, and saw some clothes on the table beside my bed. They were black silk. I also saw my room had a shower. I took a quick shower, and noticed the towel was a shade of dried roses when I was done. It was almost the same colour of Zim's eyes. Which then of course made me think of how the alien was doing. I then observed something else. "_Hmm, I'll have to remember that black and pale rose goes well together."_

**xXx**

Zim found he was in a cold, cramped space, which he recognized as the cargo room. _"So, I'm still on the ship."_ He tried to stand up, but there wasn't enough room. He squirmed to door, and, after feebly trying for a couple minutes, one of his captors opened the door and violently grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"So, you think you can escape? Think again!" and she threw him against the back wall of the petite room. He slid to the ground, to weak to move. He hadn't eaten in days, and he was dehydrated, plus the girl Irken was much bigger than him. _"How did they get so big all of the sudden? Only the Tallest were ever so tall."_ He closed is eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, even though he knew he couldn't, the ship he was in was too bumpy, and the boxes of cargo kept hitting him. He was injured, and tired, and right now he wanted to die. That Dib-stink had brought back painful memories that he had been trying to forget since he left the filth-ball called Earth.

**xXx**

I was now refreshed and for the first time in a long time I truly felt clean, well almost. The silk pajamas were comfortable, and the blankets and pillow on the bed were soft. My shower had cleaned all the grime off my body, but there was still one thing that made me feel unclean.

I was lying in the bed when the alien came to get me for breakfast. Okay, this is where I get a bit confused. First they lock me in a dark cell and want to kill me, and then they treat me like I'm a god.

"Can you explain something here?" I asked the alien, "why did you want to kill me in the first place, then start treating me like I'm someone important? It's really confusing."

The answer was quite simple actually; I'm surprised I didn't guess it. "We weren't really going to kill you; that would be, as you humans call it, inhuman. But we aren't humans so there isn't really a word to describe what it would be for us. We just wanted to test you, make sure you weren't plotting some scheme to destroy our race, like your race did long ago."

"Uh ya," I told the alien, "could you tell me more about that? I don't really get what happened after the war."

"Well after we were defeated, we came back to our home planet. The beautifulness of the planet was gone, and we didn't want an ugly planet to add to our collection. We remembered how sadistic the humans were, so we warned our children and relatives about them. Eventually the whole universe knew about how terrible humans were and we started to shun them. Then one day, one of our children was found on Earth. A pair of human children had found it injured and nursed it back to health. How, I don't know, but they did. Then we forgave the humans, but the rest of the universe did not. We begged them to let it go, but the other aliens had learned to stick together, their survival depended on it. Whole colonies of aliens would hide out on allied planets when humans sent their technology to look for aliens. Keeping hidden was the only way to survive for them. They knew that if humans knew about their existence, they would be destroyed. Now the whole universe except us hates humans."

"Oh, well that's a pleasing thought," I remarked. This made my goal much more difficult. How was I supposed to get help from any other colony of alien if they hated my race? Well at least I now knew what a group of aliens was called.

"Now you must come with me for your breakfast. Then you will have your initiation. It will be quick. Then we will give you some provisions and send you on your way."

"But why are you being so nice? It's not like you owe me anything," I requested

"Oh but we do, or actually, we will," and with that the alien walked away. I followed him because he was taking me to breakfast, and some initiation thing, but more importantly, breakfast. What he said before though, about owing me a favor, I still didn't get that, and it didn't make things any better when he wouldn't even explain what he meant. Some people…

* * *

**Well wasn't that amazing. I really do love the colours of pale rose and black together. I have a pale rose towel and I love it oh so much.**


	5. Plague of Delay

**Disclaimer: I'm very sorry, but I don't own IZ**

**So, I know you're probably really mad at me for not posting sooner but I've been busy at camp and getting ready for scowls school. When school starts I don't know how much I'll be able to type, but I'll try my best to type as much as possible, so this is your 'aww no, schools starting again, well at least I have some thing good to read on ff' chapter. By the way I would like to thank all you reveiwers for making me feel like I've done something even more amazing than I have done. I thank you all bows in gratitude. Give you all some chicken motle (not sure about the spelling, but it's chicken covered in chocolat sauce, it's really yummy) vegatarian sushi (which is also very yummy) and homemade brownies. YAY!! I love you all!**

* * *

I stopped at the next market I saw, and wandered around. I walked around quicker than I normally would, but not quick enough to look suspicious. I stopped at a stall that was selling some sort of space fruit. Fortuitously they had samples and I was able to taste the food before buying it. It tasted pleasant enough so I put the rust coloured coin on the counter of the stall and asked for all this would buy. The vendor went to the back of the stall where I couldn't see him. When he came back he had a large bag full of fruit and handed it to me. I took it graciously and said my thanks then I walked back to my ship. I handed Kai some of the fruit when I got back, but to my surprise, even after not eating for a couple of days, he didn't want it. When I held it out to him he just turned away, so I tried talking to him. 

"Here Kai, don't you want some food? You haven't eaten in days and you must be very hungry. Will you please eat?" I pleaded, but it still didn't work.

He answered in his raspy voice, "I'm don't want your food, I'm not hungry right now."

"You have to eat some thing, if you tell me what you want I'll go buy it for you," I compromised.

"No thanks, I don't want any food," he replied in a more threatening tone of voice, and when I held it up to his pale face, he bit me.

"Ow! Kai that hurt, why did you bite me?"

"I told you I didn't want your food!" and with that he turned his back to me and ran into the cargo room. I put the bag of space fruit behind the seat and turned my attention to pursuing the Irken ship that I felt was very near. Wait. Kai face was pale. His face isn't usually pale, so I decided he was sick. It was probably from lack of nutrients and lack of food after not eating for however many days it had been. I locked the ship in autopilot and fell asleep.

When I awoke, I found that the Irken ship where Zim was being held was in sight. I knew that if Kai didn't get well then I would have to tail the ship until he did, I knew I couldn't save Zim without him.

I walked into the cargo room and saw Kai in the far left corner, still awake. It didn't look as if he had had a good night. The feathers in his shoulder-length brown hair was ruffled and his gray reptilian eyes were wide and bloodshot. He was breathing heavily as I knelt beside his and put my hand on his head. He flinched. I then whispered, "it's okay Kai, I'm not going to hurt you, but would you please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I'll be able to help you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I knew I was getting sick, but I didn't want you to have even more problems to fix. I thought that maybe in a few days I would be better, and I wouldn't have to make you stop focusing on saving Zim just to make me better."

"So you knew you were sick but you didn't tell me? You know I can't save Zim without your help, so why would me helping you get better be a hindrance?" I asked maybe a little to harshly.

"Please, please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it. I didn't want to bother you. I know that humans have to have their sleep, that they can't handle too much emotion and pressure, and I know that right now you are under a lot of pressure and that you're very worried about Zim, and that you aren't getting very much sleep, I just didn't want you to have even more things to feel and have weighing you down."

"It's okay Kai, I'm not mad at you, I just wanted to know why you were so sick looking, and behaving so vicious. So how did you become sick?"

"I don't know, I just did."

"Do you know how I can help you get better?"

"Well, I really don't think there is. I just need to rest, that's all."

"Well here, I'll make you a bed so that you can sleep more comfortably," I volunteered. I moved around the small space ship in search of anything comfortable enough to make a bed for the chimera. I found some pieces of scrap material and some cotton stuffing that I fashioned into a bed for Kai.

**xXx**

"_I… can't… breath,"_ Zim thought as he was chocking on his blood. He wanted to spit and cough, really bad, but he couldn't because his fear was stronger than his will. _"Well… I guess I'm going to die now,"_ he believed, but to his surprise, he didn't die, and this, believe it or not, was killing him. Zim then heard the door to the cargo room open, but he was to weak and frightened to do anything.

"What are you doing, you're going to choke!" the other Irken that was Zim's captor rush to Zim's side and forced his mouth open so the blood could come out.

"Believe it or not, I'm going to help you get out of here. I'm on your side. Under normal conditions, I wouldn't help you, but I can't let you reach the Tallest, they're corrupted. That's all I can tell you at the moment, I don't want to look suspicious by staying here to long. Now I need you to cough, do it now."

Zim managed to cough.

"Shut up you worthless worm!" the Irken shouted at Zim. He raised his hand to hit Zim, and Zim flinched, expecting to feel the sting of the Irken's palm, but instead, the Irken hit the wall. Zim opened his eyes and looked at his ally wit ha puzzled look.

"So my companion thinks I hit you," he said, then walked away, leaving Zim able to breath once more.

**xXx**

I was walking back to the controls in my ship when I saw it. The Irken ship that I had been pursuing was finally in sight. I was about to race forward and hijack it when I then remembered that I couldn't do it without Kai. I wasn't quite sure yet why, but my instincts told me I needed him. The only thing I could do at the moment was stay as far back as I could, hoping they wouldn't notice me, until Kai got better.

**xXx**

"Hey Gorra, I noticed that there's been a small ship following us for a while now," the female Irken noted, "what do you think we should do with it?"

"I'm not quite sure Yuki, but I don't think we should do anything quite yet… our stalker may be useful in some way."

"Aw, you're so boring Gorra, why can't I blow it up?" Yuki begged, her voice filled with lust.

"Well, you could blow it up if you want to, but first we don't have any explosives, and second, it'd be better if everyone didn't think we were crazed psychotic pyromaniacs."

"I guess you're right. But I will blow it up, eventually," Yuki grumbled.

**xXx**

I pursued the Irken ship, keeping to the shadows, but I still wasn't quite certain if Zim's captors knew I was pursuing them. I followed them for a long time, and I helped Kai get better the whole time. Once he was finally back in good health, we went over a plan I thought of while he was sick.

"Okay Kai, here's what we're going to do: I'm going to push this ship into full speed and we'll catch the target off guard. Even if they know we're following them, they probably won't be expecting us to charge at them. Then we'll get really close to them and when I slow down, we'll need to climb out of this ship through this exit," I pointed to the emergency exit in the top of the ship, "and jump onto their ship. Then using your amazingly sharp claws, you will cut a hole in the top of their ship, and if necessary, you will hold of Zim's captors while I get Zim out of the ship and back onto our own, then you'll follow us and we'll fly away as fast as we can back to earth."

"That's a pretty… intense plan."

"I know, isn't it amazing?" I ask gleefully.

* * *

**This was really random, but also either very important or completly useless, I haven't decided yet, but it'll probably be important. About the word 'fortuitously', I was looking for a really interesting word to use cause I didn't want to use a common word (why I don't know, I just did), and for those of you who don't know what it means and don't want to look it up, it means fortunatly or luckily. And for anyone who's watched the original Triple X movie (not the State of the Union or whatever it is one, but the original with sexy Vin Deisel) I just noticed that the xXx I use to mark the different places in my story look like his tattoo. YAY!! It's an awesome movie, I recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it, and even if you have seen it, watch it again. The soundtrack is awesome too. I downloaded it from Limewire.**


	6. LaserKnife of Unknown Horrors, and GIR

**Disclaimer: Sue me and die... vicious death glares**

**OMG fellow ZADR fans, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy, and I had a writers block, and I just wasn't in the mood to type, then I got past my writer's block and now I'm better. But it might take me a while to update cause of something I'll tell you about after the chapter (don't skip to the end, or deadly mushroom mutants will eat you).**

* * *

We executed the plan following our plan discussion. I pushed the speed lever as far as it would go and we quickly caught up to the enemy ship. But unfortunately, they were prepared, and they also sped ahead, aiming their weapons at us, but their aim was so lousy I didn't even have to maneuver the ship expertly to dodge them. We were racing, but I wasn't so sure if my plan was going to work, if I was able to cut in front of then now, their ship'd squash me, which was larger than mine. I had no idea how long I pursued the Irkens, although I followed them expertly. I had no idea if it was the rush of adrenaline I was feeling that made me so good at flying the space ship, or if it was the fact that my brain knew that I had to keep up with these guys, or all would be lost, and so it gave 110 to make sure I did. I was jus happy that I was able to match them, move for move. 

Suddenly the Irken's ship slowed down, and I noticed that they were landing on a planet that must have belonged to the Irken Empire. There was a huge building that was the only thing on the planet, as it was relatively small. I also landed, right in front of the Irken's ship and jumped off, with Kai following me. I saw that the Irkens had Zim, and as tired as I was, this made gave me some newfound energy that I used to keep running. I was driven by some forgotten instinct to save Zim, and so I ran as long and as fast as I could. Having a job as a scientist didn't help me with this at all. Sitting in a chair all day, usually at a computer had made me really unfit and bad at running. It was then I decided I was going to have to get a new job, one with excitement, and maybe a bit of adrenaline-rushing danger. _"Maybe I'll become a paranormal investigator,"_ I thought as I ran as fast as I could.

"Stop wheeze you gasp stupid pant aliens wheeze," I tried to yell, but years of unfitness caught up with me and I only managed to cough them out.

I followed the Irkens into the building, but then collapsed on the floor in a fit of dry coughs from lack of air. Damn science!

I saw Kai follow the Irkens without hesitation; at least he had a small chance of rescuing Zim, even if I couldn't. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move anything but my eyes, and even that was getting hard from my lack of energy. Slowly my eyes fell, and I plunged into a deep sleep.

I had the strangest dream while I was sleeping; I was walking in a heavenly looking area, with soft pinkish clouds making a mist hovering above a stone walkway with a red and gold carpet. There was a large golden gate in front of me and more clouds beyond the gate obstructed me view of what lay behind it. I opened the gate to pass through and see what was being hidden from my sight and I saw a girl. She was small, and her golden eyes glowed with youth. Her shoulder-length hair (that was also golden) drifted around her head as if held there by magic.

She then spoke to me.

"Hiya, I'm Runne. What's your name?"

"I'm Dib," I said back to her, she seemed nice.

"So, how did you get here?" She asked innocently

"I fell asleep," I replied, "and now I'm dreaming about being here, and meeting you, but I don't know why…"

"Oh, I see," Runne turned serious, "then you better come with me." She led me down the misty walkway, and we entered a tunnel. It was brightly lit, with the same red carpet and stone floor, minus the hazy clouds surrounding my feet. We kept walking, and the hallway kept getting darker, colder, and more intimidating. Sort of like a chiaroscuro, only not in a drawing, but in real life.

Soon we came upon a large door made of steel.

"Go on, open the door," Runne told me, I walked nervously towards it and put my hands up to it. I expected it to not move at all, as it appeared to be heavy, and there wasn't a handle on it, but it opened very easily. I stepped into the following room, but Runne didn't follow me. In fact, when I turned around to ask her why she wasn't coming, I didn't see her. I just saw a room; it was dark, completely dark. Everywhere. I turned in confused circles until a small white light jumped into view. _"Oh God, am I dead?"_ I thought with dread. I can't be dead. Collapsing from exhaustion has never killed anyone, but there's a first for everything, I guess.

"_Well everyone says to walk towards the light, and it's not like the dead can come back to life, and I don't want to got to hell,"_ so I walked towards the light. Here's a tip: when you die, it'd probably be better to not walk towards the light, just let the light come to you. As I walked, it was like one of those nightmare where you're trying to run from something, and the fast and longer you run, the farther away you get from your goal and the closer your stalker gets to you, until you're about to be caught, then BAM! You wake up.

So anyways, I was walking towards the light for when felt like hours, when it was suddenly right before me. I walked through it and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a human-like figure of undeterminable gender standing in a funny pose with it's right arm raised and it's left arm coming across in front of its body in a neat 90 degree angle. It was standing on its left leg and it kept its balance with it's other foot. I approached it, gaping in awe. Without moving its mouth at all, it spoke to me.

"Dib, I'm so glad you came. I need your help Dib, and only you can help me," It told me.

"Well what do you need help with?" I replied.

Sigh "I wait 992 days, 51 hours, and 35 seconds, and all I get to help me save the entire universe is a small, big-headed child who has no idea about what they're doing. Sometimes fate is so rough on us. Well Dib, what you must do is an impossible that is not impossible. You must accept what you could never accept. You time here done, you are waking in the world of the living, and this is all I can tell you. You can't fail me young one, it is written in the stars!"

I faded away, in total confusion, back to the universe that I lived in. What did that angelic figure want me to do? And how did it know I was coming? An impossible that is not an impossible? What was that all about? The questions were filling my head, and I was starting to get a headache.

How stupid could a child possibly be? There are no words to describe it. How foolish I was as a child, how stupid and foolish. Thinking that I might actually be my own person, getting to do what I wanted to do. As if. There was always something keeping them in check, stopping them from destroying the entire universe with their stupidity and imprudence.

Regaining consciousness, I attempted to stand, my legs were still weak, but I managed to not fall over. Barely.

"HI!!" well guess who it was, finally joining the picture, a little late though, I could have used his help a little earlier in my story. As dysfunctional as he was, GIR helped me enormously in saving the universe. Though, at the time, I was unsure of who he was.

"HI!!" he screeched again.

"Hello, little robot thing, where did you come from?"

"Well, Master decided that he wanted to come back to Earth to see Dib, but I was too busy eating my taco, and he left without me. But then I managed to come find him. TACOS! I love tacos, tacos, tacos, tacos…"

"Uh sure... whatever, I'll just pretend I understood that," I answered confusedly

"Hehehehehehe," GIR laughed, darting around and mumbling about tacos and chickens, and other things that I didn't even bother listen to. I kept walking, for quite a while, until I came upon a door. Beyond the door was the occasional flash of a soft purple light that I could see through the small window, but other than that it was black. I put my ear up to the door, but, believe it or not, it was sound proof. I couldn't hear anything that was happening on the other side.

"So, you know my name and you mentioned saving your 'Master', who I'm guessing is Zim. Does that mean you know about what happened to make Zim leave Earth?" I asked

"Yup!" he said cheerfully, then he told me everything, even all the stuff I had already returned to my memory.

"GIR," I whispered, "come here," I said softly after he was done talking, and he sprang to my side. "I need you to use anything you could possibly have in your head that can cut through metal doors, to cut through this metal door."

"Okay," he replied eagerly, I guess he was ready to do anything to save his Master. GIR pulled a large laser-knife from his head and pressed the button, the button that almost ended my life.

* * *

**So now about that little thing I told you about at the top. I've decided that I'm going to write my own manga. I've already started character plans and I'm really excited. By the way, when you read this Kiyocrazy, I was wondering (if I don't talk to you before you read this) if you would illustrate it when I'm done making my plans, cause I'm too lazt, and I'm definatly not as skilled as you are in drawing manga. Ttyl my wonderful fans and fellow ZADR/Invader Zim fans.**


	7. The Curse of Love

**Disclaimer: I don;t own IZ, even though I want to so I can make them air the unaried episodes.**

**So, happy non-denonimational christmas like holiday eve everyone!!!!!! And I know, and I'm sorry that I took so long to finish, but I've been done for a month or two, then I got the brilliant idea to give the gift of story to all my adoring fans by finishing my story for them. I love you all, especially my reveiwers, you make me feel even more loved that all my readers who don't reveiw (not to make you feel bad or anything, I still love you). So I hope you enjoy, no flaming at me for taking so long though, that would just make me sad. **

* * *

"GIR, drop the knife." I ordered cautiously as the little robot as he swung it around, nearly cut many of my limbs off. Other than the fact that I almost died, and that many parts of the large building we were in, was on the ground beside me, GIR had managed to cut through the lock on the door. GIR's blue flash to red for a second while he executed a military "Yes sir!" and dropped the knife. Then he went back to fidgeting and mumbling to himself.

I pushed the door open quietly, hoping whoever was inside hadn't heard the racked GIR had made outside, I managed kept the element of surprise. Inside the room was most likely the scariest thing I had ever seen, but to my relief, Zim was there.

As I examined the room I saw Zim strapped to a gray table, by all the cut and bruises I saw on him, he appeared to have had a terrible ride here. I looked to the right and upon the rows and rows of empty large purple tubes, I saw a tall Irken with some dangerous looking cutty things in his claws. She walked towards Zim, whose eyes were wide with fright. She poked a button on the cutty tool of doom, and it started making a buzzing noise. Zim's eyes, don't ask me how, got even larger. I don't think they saw me, but I wasn't to sure, cause when I rushed in to save Zim, with GIR behind me of course, She didn't seem too surprised.

"Stop right there, or your friend gets killed." The female Irken threatened.

"But you were going to kill him anyways."

"Silence!" She yelled, "my name is Yuki, and my friend over there," she swept her clawed hand to the far corner of the room, "is Gorra. Why are you here, don't you know you're wasting your time trying to rescue your little friend?" she challenged.

"No, you can't do this, I will save Zim, and you, you will be punished, punished severely, now let my friend go," I threatened in a low intimidating voice.

"Ha! And what could you possibly do to me. You're weaponless, and even if you had weapons, look what I did to your little pet," she picked up a bundle that was situated on the floor by her feet. Now that I could see it properly, I could see that it was Kai. My poor chimera, which I had raised from birth, wrapped up in rope like a Christmas present in paper and ribbons

"You monster," I growled, "let him go, as of now, your grudge is against me, not him, or Zim for that matter. Why did you want Zim in the first place?"

"Ha! A monster? Moi? If anything I'm the opposite of a monster. The reason that I wanted this lame excuse for an Irken is because I'm not a monster. Zim here is a criminal, and by returning him to the Tallest, I am fulfilling my duties as a loyal Irken, which is why I can't be a monster!" Yuki tossed Kai to the floor in front of my feet, and was now laughing manically. "Here, have your little pet, as if that will help you in anyway!"

"Kai, are you okay?" I asked softly, he nodded in response. I took the laser knife that was still in my pocket, and used it to cut his bonds. As he stood, I noticed something different about him, a look of anger in his eyes, his teeth looked even sharper, as did his claws. A look of anger, not only that, but pity. He bared his fangs and cracked his knuckles, preparing for a fight that he knew wouldn't end well for anyone. He charged at Yuki, and it was that moment that I noticed it. Why wasn't Gorra helping her? He must be on our side, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and save Zim, like a ninja, watching their targets from the shadows, and why were Gorra and Yuki so tall compared to Zim? From what I interpreted from Zim and GIR's stories, they were all short, except for their leaders, who were tall.

"Kai, something's wrong. Don't attack yet, just wait," I advised. I wasn't one to be patient, but something was defiantly wrong here, and I didn't want Kai to get hurt if I could help it.

"What's wrong," Yuki taunted, "are you scared that I'll injure you and you're little pet?"

"Kai isn't my pet, he's my friend! And there's no way he'll like being called a pet. When you're ready Kai," I confirmed. That terrible feeling was gone for the moment, and I knew if we didn't act now, we wouldn't have the chance.

I aimed the laser knife at Yuki, and Kai ran to distract her for me. I pressed the button, but believe it or not, the knife was harder to control than it looked. The beam shot up towards the ceiling and cut a huge irregular pentagon out of it before I could take my finger off the button. The remaining ceiling groaned under the lack of support and threatened to fall. It was dark outside, it looked like rain, and as everyone recovered from the shock of the falling ceiling, Kai knocked Yuki over, pinning her to the ground. I seized my chance and rush towards Zim, but Gorra was already there. Zim's chains fell to the floor and he got up. All weak and bruised, he almost fell, but I caught him. Gorra, convinced that Zim would be safe with me, walked towards Yuki and drew his laser gun, a required weapon for all Irkens I later learned. Kai was thrown off of Yuki, but Gorra stepped on her arm, stopping her from getting up.

"Yuki, I hate to do this, after everything we shared together, but I hope, in doing this, you will come to find your morals again. I fill find you in the next life and everything will be as it was before the Tallest, when we still had the Tallest, started all this. Farewell Yuki, I'll see you again soon."

And with his heart full of remorse, he pulled the trigger. A short scream of pain echoed around the silence of the empty, destroyed building, and it started to snow.

How ironic this situation was. After the bloodshed comes the snow to soak it up, purging the room from this carnage. It's almost as if God was giving us forgiveness, and telling us to make a fresh start, a clean start, because it's better late than never.

Gorra took he laser gun and placed on the floor beside his fallen ex-lover. He turned away, fighting back the tears that forced their way to his eyes.

"Why did you do it? Kai would have held him down and we could have ran with Zim, Kai would have came and found us after."

"It's not that I feared our lives, it's that Yuki had to be stopped. The Tallest, had corrupted all the other Irkens. They were so power hungry that their warped minds thought that if they made all the other Irkens taller, they would have a better chance of victory in their third planned attack on the worlds. Operation Impending Doom III they called it, they aren't very original with their names. All the young Irks were taken from their mothers and put through a long stressful procedure to make them grow taller. All the Irks, the short ones, were killed, I was the only one to escape. They forgot about my existence, so a few years later, as they were just about to assign the Invaders their planets, I made my move. I snuck into the growing machine and grew myself. I came and joined the Invaders, but my skills were not good enough for them, so they teamed me up with Yuki and told us to find the renegade called Zim. The Tallest told us all about Zim, and told us that he needed to be killed so the Irks could rid themselves of all the short Irks. I was ecstatic; I didn't know that anyone else had escaped the slaughter. I agreed to go on this mission so I could save Zim. So when Yuki and I grew to know each other, I told her my secret. She's not really evil, she really did want to help Zim, but she was scared of what would happen if the Tallest found out about the treason, so she made me promise not to help Zim. I did, but only so she wouldn't suspect my betrayal. I fell so bad now, but I can finally let this life go knowing that I've helped save the only other survivor of the slaughter."

"No, Gorra, don't do it," I persisted. We didn't need his help anymore, but I couldn't stand by and let him kill himself.

"But I must," he reasoned, "I'm going to die anyways, the Tallest won't keep my alive after saving the one I was ordered to kill, and I rather die by my own hand then by theirs. That way I won't be giving in to them."

"I see," I replied, as much as I wish I could stop it, I had to let him die, "but please, could you wait until Kai, GIR, Zim, and I leave?"

"Of course."

"Come on Kai, GIR, we're leaving," I told them, GIR came rushing towards my side, but Kai didn't get up. He had survived the ordeal, and I felt rueful, it was my fault after all, for bringing him here. But I didn't have time to grieve, I had to get home and heal Zim's wounds.

A single white snowflake landed on my nose, and melted, leaving a small drop of water. I forgot it was still snowing. Thought I wasn't sure how it could snow in space.

I walked, GIR behind me, stopping occasionally to roll in the snow, out of the building, and towards the spacecraft that I had claimed as my own. I place Zim carefully inside, and got in, there wasn't very much room, and as GIR climbed in, Zim stirred and laid across my lap, not wanting to wake, or injure him, I left him there. He didn't wake up until we landed back on Earth. Not having very good landing skills, the ship was jarred about a bit when we arrived at my house. Zim woke up, startled, and as he noticed he was lying across my lap, he shot up, blushing.

"So you're finally awake," I noted.

"Uh, y-ya," he stammered. I gave a little laugh. Oh how good it was to be back home.

As the pain was re awoken as well, Zim groaned.

"Don't move too much, you've got some pretty bad injuries, I was hoping to be able to treat them before you woke up," I told him, "let me carry you into the house."

I lifted him against his will, it's not like he could do anything about it anyways. And I took him to my room. Everything was how I left it. GIR followed us and popped up beside his master once I placed him on the bed.

"So GIR, you're still around," Zim acknowledged.

"TACOS!!!!" The little robot pulled a greasy excuse for a taco out of his head and ate it in one bite.

The next few weeks were horror. Zim's wounds weren't getting any better, in fact they were getting much worse. I tried everything, even the plant that I used at the beginning of my narration. Three weeks later it dawned on me. The thing needed to cure Zim was blood. _My_ blood.

I took a knife, and I cut the most efficient place. My wrist. The blood poured into the glass I had prepared for Zim, and I took it to him quickly. He woke up from his nap and saw my lifting the glass to his lips. He pulled his head back and looked at me, horrified.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a very scared voice.

"Saving you, I said faintly, "now drink this," I demanded, pushing the glass into his hand, and in doing so, having some of he blood from my still bleeding wrist fall on him.

"NO!" He threw the glass to the ground; it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, my blood making a puddle on the creamy white carpet. But it was too late, my blood had spilled on him and he was already starting to heal. Zim sat up in a rush of adrenaline, and caught me as I collapsed from blood loss, my life was slipping away, but I didn't regret it at all. I didn't regret the searing pain in my arm, or Zim sadness, because I had done it for a good cause.

"Damn it Dib, why did you have to go and do it! Why did you have to go and die! In doing so you awakened feelings in me that I had gotten rid of, and never wanted back, in doing so you caused me to feel the love I once felt for you. And in doing so you caused me to realize the truth: we are merely puppets controlled by fate. And because of this you cause me to rebel against fate, and because of this I will give everyone a chance to live their own lives. And thus, I will return to the stars, and thus, I will die!"

My eyes, that had been slowly falling downwards, snapped open. Zim had figured it out. What that dream, or apparition, or whatever the hell she'd been had told me. What a genius.

"I'm not dead yet my friend, grab that piece of cloth over there and GIR, go to the fridge and grab the container labeled "therapeutic emolument" and some water," I ordered, I had a new found resolve to live. GIR rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed my needed ingredients, I, forcing myself to stay awake, talked them through the procedure that would save my life.

Once they were done, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I felt a soft pressure on my hand and I saw Zim staring down at me with worry in his eyes, I glanced his hand upon mine and knew what he said as I was about to die was true, he really did love me.

"I love you too Zim," I whispered, and he gave a faint smile.

* * *

**So using my genius writing skills and my uber ninja skills, I was able to write a fantastic ending for my fantastic story. I hope you enjoyed it. So as I said before in one of my other endnotes, I've decided that I'm going to write my own manga. Problem: I can't think of a freaking plot. I have the major characters, and I have people who are going to help me, but I can't think of a plot. So if you have an idea that you think I should use (the only thing is none of the characters are humans, there are Gods, Demons, Shapshifters, and Immortals, but no humans) then please let me know. I would appreciate it very much. And as I said before happy non-denonimational christmas like holiday eve, and tomorrow happy non denomintional christmas like holiday!! I love you all, see you in my next IZ fic, when I get around to writing another one!! **


End file.
